


Knocked Up and Out

by buttercup_90



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Slow Burn, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercup_90/pseuds/buttercup_90
Summary: Bellamy's plan to support his family, after Clarke gets pregnant at sixteen, leads to a career that drives a wedge between them both. Over eight years, Bellamy and Clarke try to raise their son whilst leading separate lives, can they ever function as a family?





	1. 2008

**Author's Note:**

> So I know that I haven't updated Best I Never Had in a long, long time but I have a severe case of writer's block. I did, however, get inspiration for this story. It will probably be four chapters and shouldn't take me that long to complete it, but don't hold me to that ;). Enjoy! Please tell me what you think.

I’m pregnant. The two words that can bring a person’s world crashing down. Over the age of twenty-six, it may be acceptable, at the age of sixteen, not so much. Bellamy and Clarke had been together for just over a year, within the first few months of their relationship they had already been voted ‘cutest couple’, they were disgustingly adorable like that.

“Will you at least say something?” Clarke came back into Bellamy’s focus.

She was crying. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be ok, but he couldn’t. He was going to be a dad. At sixteen. Before he realised what he was doing, he was in his car and was driving away from Clarke, from their baby. He looked back in the rear-view mirror and saw Clarke slumped in her doorway, sobbing uncontrollably.

Bellamy pulled up outside the gym, turned off the engine and just sat there; unsure what to think or what to feel he went inside. Kane’s gym had always been his escape, from his family life, from school, from everything; once he started hitting the punching bag, he forgot about everything. He focused on the pattern. One. One, two. One. One, two. It soothed his pain.

“So you’re the one making all the noise out here. You know what time we close.” Bellamy turned to find Kane stood smirking in the doorway to his office.

This was the relationship Bellamy had formed with Kane; Bellamy had stumbled into the gym after his step dad had beaten him once again, Kane offered him a free membership if he mopped the floors before closing. He turned back and continued to punch the bag, harder and harder with each hit.

“Ok Mike Tyson, how about we lay off the bag for a second and use actual words to portray…”

“Clarke’s pregnant.” He stilled and rested his forehead on the bag in front, trying to catch his breath.

“Well, shit.”

“Well, shit indeed.” Bellamy moved to sit on the floor, resting against the ring. Kane moved from his office and crouched next to him.

“Now, no matter how bad your problems are, the last thing you want to do is sit on this floor, seen as you haven’t cleaned it yet.”

“Kane, nothing you can do is going to stop me from freaking out.”

“Listen, I know you’re both young but…” He was interrupted by the teen.

“But what? I have no money, my job is washing the sweat off these floors and I don’t even get paid for it.”

“Well if you want me to pay you, all you had to do was…”

“I don’t have a car, I don’t even have a license. Her mom hated me before and I’m pretty sure she’ll despise me now. And God, her dad, Jesus, her dad will kill me.”

“Now I’m sure he won’t…”

“What am I going to do?”

“How about let me get a word in?” Kane smirked, Bellamy looked embarrassed.

“Sorry.”

“Now, we’ll start with getting you off of this floor and onto a proper chair.” Kane smirked and helped him to his feet.

“First thing I need to ask, how does Clarke feel about this?” Bellamy didn’t answer, he couldn’t.

“Ok, a simpler question, did you and Clarke talk about what you’re going to do or did you just leave?” He sighed and looked at his lap.

“Blake, as much as I realise that you’re panicking about this, what you’ve got to realise is that Clarke will be just as scared, maybe even more. When she told you that she was pregnant, she probably expected you to be supportive because that’s who you are kid, but you walked out.”

“I know.” Kane stared at him for a moment before moving to his desk and retrieving a sheet of paper, he walked back over to the teen and handed him the sheet.

“We’re hosting an amateur boxing night?” Bellamy looked up quizzically at Kane.

“The gym’s holding an amateur boxing night, you are fighting in it.”

“What’re you talking about?”

“I’ve seen you box, Bellamy, you’re good. You need a little coaching but we can get you ready before the match.”

“You are honestly making no sense, and right now, this is the last thing I need to be doing.”

“But it’s exactly what you need to be doing. I was going to show you this when you came in for your shift tonight but that didn’t turn out the way I expected.”

“Kane…”

“Listen to me, there’s a five hundred dollar prize if you win, and I’ve seen your competition and I know you can win. If, no, when you win, this will be the start to you sorting out your problems, money towards your baby.” Bellamy was speechless for the second time in one day.

“Just give it a thought, maybe whilst you’re cleaning the floors.”

                                                                                                ***

“How reckless could you be, Clarke? I thought we’d raised you better than this.” Abby yelled, pacing back and forth in front of her daughter. She and Jake had come home to find Clarke still slumped in the doorway, sobbing uncontrollably.

“Mom, please. I know I was stupid, you don’t need to keep reminding me.”

“You’ve only just become a sophomore, Clarke, and you’re having a child. With Bellamy Blake of all people, I mean you could have at least chosen someone that will do something with their life.” The mention of Bellamy made Clarke cry once again.

“Abby, how about we take a breath and leave Clarke alone for a few minutes?” Her dad smiled at her softly.

“Taking a breath isn’t going to solve everything, Jake.” Clarke sighed. She heard the doorbell ring and saw her father taking the opportunity to leave the room.

Jake walked down the stairs shaking his head at how his wife continued to yell at their daughter, he knew that by now Clarke would have begun to drown her out. He opened the door and found a sheepish looking Bellamy, clutching a piece of paper in his hand.

“Mr Griffin, I…” He stumbled on his words, his face turning redder by the second.

“It’s not me you should be scared of, her mother’s been ranting for a solid ten minutes.” Jake moved out of the way and signalled for Bellamy to enter the house.

“You want a minute or should I call her down now so she can rip you limb from limb?” He joked, Bellamy didn’t find it too funny.

“Clarke, Bellamy’s here!” Jake yelled. He heard his wife cursing as she ran down the stairs.

“You! Do you enjoy ruining people’s lives?” She stormed towards him but was pulled back by her husband.

“Mrs Griffin, I understand that you’re angry at me, I’m angry at me, but it’s happened and right now I want to prove to you that I’m going to be here for Clarke and the baby. If she’ll let me after how I reacted?” He glanced over at Clarke and saw her nodding her head, he released a breath he didn’t know that he was holding.

“We’ll give you two some space.” Jake grabbed his reluctant wife out of the door, grabbing his car keys before shutting the door behind him.

Bellamy and Clarke stood in silence listening to the sound of Jake’s car pulling away from the house, even after, neither of them spoke. He looked at Clarke and saw that her face was red and her eyes looked tired, as though she had been crying for hours, she probably had.

“What’s in your hand?” Clarke broke the silence.

“The start of my plan, or at least Kane’s plan.” He handed her the paper, the flyer for the boxing match.

“I don’t understand.” Clarke looked between the paper and Bellamy, trying to figure out how this was going to help them both.

Bellamy explained Kane’s plan to a baffled Clarke, she sat down on the couch reading the flyer over and over, and taking in the information Bellamy had told her. The Blake moved over to the couch slowly and sat down next to her, waiting for her reply.

“So your plan is to get beaten up because you might, might, win some money.” Bellamy ran a hand over his face and sighed.

“I have nothing to offer you, Clarke. A couple of fights and I could support you, us. It’s worth a shot if nothing.” He held Clarke’s hand and hoped she would understand his logic.

“One fight. You do one fight and if you don’t win, that’s it.” He leant forward and kissed her, after a few moments, they both pulled away resting their foreheads against each other.

“One fight.”


	2. Seven Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has it really been this long since I last posted anything? I think it's been a mixture of lack of time with work and a severe case of writer's block. I hope you enjoy this chapter. On another note, I've been attempting to write the next chapter of Best Thing I Never Had but I'm lacking ideas, if anyone would like to give me some input, it would be greatly appreciated.

“For the love of God.” Clarke sighed as she attempted to type in the code to open the gate in front of her.

“Mom, just press the call button.” Jamie laughed in the back of the car, she couldn’t believe that her six-year-old son had more common sense than she did. She pressed the button and waited to be buzzed in. Clarke moved the car forward as the gates slowly opened, she travelled down the long drive and pulled up outside of the gigantic house her son called his second home.

“Dad!” Clarke heard the car door open behind her and her son leave the car, she glanced out of the window and saw the father of her child stood waiting to catch his son that was barrelling towards him. She took a deep breath and exited the car, making her way round to the trunk to gather Jamie’s bags.

“Mom forgot the code again.” She heard Bellamy chuckle.

“I noticed. How about you go inside, your Aunt Tavia’s in the game room.” Jamie had begun running before he’d finished speaking. Clarke walked up the steps and handed Bellamy the bags, the closer she got, the more she noticed the cut on his lip and the bruise on his left eye. His hair was shorter than the last time she had dropped their son off, his curls had been trimmed and his skin was more tanned.

“So I’ll pick him up from…”

“It’ll be O’s on Monday, I’ve got a fight next Saturday, and I’m doing some press stuff. I mentioned it last week I think?” She watched as Bellamy scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Yeah, I remember. Good luck and everything.” They stood in an awkward silence.

“So I’m gonna go, let you have your time with Jamie. Give him a kiss from me, I’ll see you next time.” She turned and began to walk down the steps.

“Hey, Clarke.” She stopped and turned.

“O and Lincoln got engaged last week, I don’t know whether Jamie mentioned it…”

“Yeah, he did.”

“Well the delinquents are throwing a surprise engagement party for them and wanted me to invite you, so, yeah.” Clarke smiled, it had been so long since she had last seen the old group.

“Yeah, erm, I’ll get my mom to watch Jamie. Get them to let me know when it is. Thanks, Bell.” She saw his eyes go wide at the old nickname, she could feel herself blushing.

“Dad! Dad! Hurry up!” They both heard Jamie shouting from in the house. Clarke smiled and entered her car. As she drove away, she noticed Bellamy watching her leave in her rearview mirror and quickly looked away.

Bellamy walked back inside and searched for his son. He turned the corner and stepped through the doors leading to the games room; he found his son in the middle of the delinquents, laughing gleefully.

“Dad, Uncle Miller said you’re fighting again soon, when can I come and watch?” He turned and glared at Miller, who supported an apologetic face.

“When you’re legally allowed to drink.” His son whined and groaned.

“But that ages away.” He walked over to his son and scooped him up, spinning him around as he laughed and laughed.

“How about we fill the time by going swimming. What do you say? You brought your trunks?” Jamie excitedly wriggled out of his dad’s hold and ran towards his bag and began charging up the stairs.

“So…” Bellamy turned to face his sister. “Did you ask her?”

“Calm it, she said she’ll be there.” Octavia squealed and hugged her brother. He held his sister tightly, his gaze fell upon his trophy case; the photo in the middle stood out the most. It was a photo of him celebrating his first big win, with a six month pregnant Clarke, he felt weird all of a sudden.

***

“Come on, we both just need a weekend away. Stop being such a mom for one minute.” Clarke rolled her eyes and tried to ignore her best friend. She tried to balance her cell against her shoulder as she picked up some of Jamie’s toys.

“Rae, it’s not Bellamy’s weekend and I always feel bad asking my parents to look after Jamie. I don’t think I can.” She heard Raven sigh on the other end of the phone.

“Stop making excuses, we know for a fact that your parents love to watch Jamie and they’d love to give you a break. When was the last time you actually had a vacation without Jamie?”

Clarke glanced over at the photo next to the couch, the first photo of Jamie. It was taken minutes after he was born, her face was still bright red and covered in sweat, Bellamy’s cheeks were still stained with tears. Their smiles were so big, even though Jamie was crying so loud, they were so happy. Now, they only spoke about Jamie and only saw each other at pick-ups and drop-offs. Clarke couldn’t remember the last time she had gone away without Jamie, Raven was right, she needed a break, and she’d earnt it after all.

“Fine.” She heard Raven gasp.

“Wait, did you actually say fine. I think I’m in shock.”

“You’re sorting out the details, I want a stress free time. I’m going to see Mom and Dad later so I’ll ask them to watch the boy.” Raven squealed, and even Clarke felt as though she could as well.

Raven spent the rest of the day texting her details, she’d decided on a trip to Vegas, her colleague Gina had a place in Vegas that they could stay in for free. It was shaping up to be a good weekend. Her parents happily agreed to look after Jamie and gave her money to ensure that she had a good time.

When Monday came, Clarke made her way to Octavia’s house to pick up Jamie. Octavia lived a much smaller place than Bellamy, no coded gates for her to remember the pin to; Bellamy had offered to buy his sister a place closer to his, but she didn’t want to leave their childhood home, she did agree to him paying for an extension though. She pulled into the drive and just sat in her car, looking at the house that was so familiar to her yet so different than it used to be. It still felt like another home to her. Clarke exited her car and walked over to the house, she didn’t let herself in like she did when she was a teenager; instead, she knocked on the door and waited for Octavia to answer.  
The door open and she was met with a smiling Octavia, she could see the similarities between the Blake siblings and her son, and it was as though Jamie had gotten every part of the Blake gene. Octavia moved out of the way and allowed Clarke to enter the house.

“Jamie, you’re mom’s here!” Clarke heard her son shouting that he would be down in a minute and Clarke stood awkwardly by the door waiting for him.

“Bell said that you’re going to try and come to the engagement party.” Clarke cringed at the thought of having to make small talk and hoped that Jamie wouldn’t take too long.

“Mom said that she’ll watch him for a few hours, so I should be able to make it yeah.”

“Jamie said that he was staying with your mom this weekend, doing anything nice?” Clarke knew that her Mom and Dad phoned Jamie every weekend, they had obviously told him how excited they were to be looking after him the following weekend.

“Raven’s dragging me away for a ‘mom break’, it’ll be nice for Jamie to spend some time with my mom.”

“Bell’s fighting this weekend, I’ll make sure that he calls Jamie to tell him that he’s alright.”

“Thanks, I know that Jamie really appreciates it.” Octavia smiled softly.

“I know you do too.” Before Clarke could question what she meant, her son came barrelling down the stairs.

“Hey little man, you ready to go?” She took his backpack out of his hand and flung it over her shoulder.

“Can we go and get ice-cream, Adam’s mom always takes him for ice-cream?” Both Clarke and Octavia chuckled. The youngest Blake told him that she would take him for ice-cream the next time he stayed over. Clarke and Jamie said their goodbyes to Octavia and walked back to the car.

“Mom, can I ask you a question?” Clarke glanced back at her son in the rear-view mirror, she told her son that he could ask her anything.

“Is the reason why I can’t watch Dad fight because you won’t watch him?” Clarke was shocked, Jamie had never asked her why she wouldn’t watch Bellamy fight.

“You know the rule sweetheart, you can watch your Dad fight when you’re old enough to drink, you’re Dad agrees too. I just don’t watch your Dad fight because I don’t like sport, you know how I feel about football.” It was a lie, a lie that she had convinced Bellamy to go along with.

Bellamy’s first fight was different, she was under the assumption that he would fight once, get some money and be done. But it wasn’t like that. It was one more fight, and then one more big paycheque, and then one more competition. Every time he came home, the cuts on his face and the bruises on his body got bigger and hurt for longer. Clarke refused to watch him fight are the first time he got knocked out, the fear that she felt as she stared at his unconscious body on the ground was enough to put her off the sport for life. Bellamy didn’t notice that she was no longer by his side after a win, he didn’t notice that he was missing important milestones in Jamie’s life. When he agreed to a fight on Jamie’s birthday, she’d given him an ultimatum, their family or his career. Jamie’s second birthday, the day that Bellamy won the biggest title of his career. When he came home, Clarke and Jamie were gone; a note was on the kitchen table informing him that he would have Jamie every other weekend (allowing him to still have prime time fights), a day during the week, every other holiday and they could share birthdays. He never argued, their agreement had been working for years. There was always a hope in the back of her mind that Bellamy would retire and come back to them, but he never did, the hope was starting to fade away as the years passed.

***

_“I mean it, Bellamy, you go ahead with this fight and we’re done.” Bellamy followed Clarke through the lounge to the kitchen of their newly rented apartment._

_“You can’t be serious, if I don’t fight, it will kill my career and I’m only just getting started.” He watched as she started to put away the dinner pots, scraping away the food she had saved for Bellamy when he was four hours late home; he knew she was pissed._

_“You said it was in a couple of weeks, not that it was in a couple of weeks on your son’s birthday.” She didn’t look at him whilst she spoke._

_“I can’t back out now, it’s two days away. The boy’s turning two, he won’t even remember this birthday, never mind who was there or not. I’ll buy him that toy car that you wanted to get him after I win of course.”_

_“Who cares about what you’ll buy him? He cares about if you’re there, I care!”_

_“Of course you don’t care about what I can buy him because you can buy him whatever you want with Mommy and Daddy’s money can’t you, Princess?” Her face turned from anger to sadness. She put down the towel and walked beside him._

_“Go to your fight, I’m not going to stop you. Just don’t expect us to be here when you get back.” Clarke walked into their bedroom and closed the door._

“Blake, you ready dude?” Bellamy snapped out of his thoughts, he looked up and saw the delinquents staring at him. It was fight night, his coach had always told him to think of something that made him mad to get him pumped. He always thought about that night with Clarke, she wasn’t the one who made him mad, he was mad at himself for letting her go, for letting his family slip away.

“Time to do the walk.” He nodded, he pulled up his hood and started to walk towards the entrance to the arena. Bellamy heard the crowds chanting his name as he made his way toward the ring. He stepped through the ropes and started to get himself more pumped. Bellamy shrugged off his jacket and turned to the crowd behind him putting his arms in the air, making them cheer; he heard his opponent being introduced, but he didn’t turn round to face him, because in the front row was the mother of his child, the one that he let go, staring back at him.


End file.
